A solas con ella
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: La miró, y solo la miró una y otra vez rogando que se callara. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño y delicado podía hacer semejante escándalo? Fluff familiar


**_A solas con ella._**

* * *

La miró, y solo la miró una y otra vez rogando que se callara. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño y delicado podía hacer semejante escándalo? Era tan pequeñita, y ceñía sus manitas mientras el llanto cobraba mayor vigor.

El padre junto a la cuna no sabía qué hacer, apretaba los barrotes hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

−Por favor Asuna regresa rápido…−murmuró a modo de plegaria desesperada −Dijiste que no te tardarías tanto y que Miyuki no despertaría de su siesta…

Los labios de la pequeña empezaron a temblar conforme la rabieta proseguía. Y Kazuto temía que de continuar así podía ahogarse con su propia saliva. Pero le tenía terror a alzarla, consideraba que sus manos eran demasiado torpes y que por algún descuido pudiera dejarla caer. Preocupaciones tontas desde luego, pero era el miedo frecuente de los jóvenes padres primerizos. Kazuto se sentía tan grande e inepto… y ese angelito allá abajo era tan pequeño y frágil. Podía lastimarla ya con solo levantarla de mala manera, o forma brusca.

−Vamos Miyuki no llores, o harás que papá llore a la par tuya…− dijo débilmente logrando que la pequeña dejara de moverse y le prestara atención. Sus gruesas pestañas oscuras se adivinaban húmedas, y sus ojos, dos luceros en una sintonía perfecta entre el plata y el ámbar, lo veían temblorosos anegados de lágrimas. Al ver que no seguía hablando frunció los labios y dejó escapar un agudo chillido que volvió a aturdirle −No le hagas esto a papá… mamá se enojará con él si viene y ve que estas llorando…

Pero la niña pego otro alarido que probó la resistencia de sus pulmones y pataleó la mantita de conejitos rosados que él persistía en acomodar sobre su cuerpito.

−Está bien ¿Qué tienes? ¿Calor? ¿Hambre? ¿Sueño? ¿Hay que cambiarte el pañal…?

Lo último lo pensó con horror. Todavía no entendía como Asuna podía hacer esa hazaña sin devolver todo lo que tuviera en su estómago. Tampoco entendía como un cuerpito tan pequeñito fuera capaz de fabricar tantos desechos fétidos…

Las mejillas de la pequeña se tiñeron de carmín. Aquello pasaba de una rabieta, estaba seguro. Así que se armó de valor y diciéndose que había enfrentado dificultades de igual o peor calaña, rodeó con sus grandes manos el torso de su hija y con extrema suavidad la levantó, mientras ésta sollozaba meneando sus piecitos desnudos. Asuna le había puesto un coqueto vestido rosado con lazos, que le quedaba grande obviamente, pero que reflejaba lo que era; una princesa y una muñequita.

La sostuvo frente a sí, ordenándose mentalmente guardar la compostura pese a que sentía que todo su cuerpo le temblaba de pavor. La pequeña hipó y movió involuntariamente su cabeza encrespada hacia atrás y a él se le fue el corazón a los pies. Antes de darse cuenta había asegurado a la bebé contra su pecho, en un gesto primario de protección y preservación. Su instinto paterno estaba ahí aunque él ridículamente creyera que no.

−No vuelvas a hacer eso…−le susurró besando su ensortijado cabello oscuro. La sentía tan pequeñita, tan frágil, su mano sola abarcaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, y aún su cuerpito parecía palpitar bajo el vestido demasiado grande.

Era su hija. Su sangre. Su ADN. Sus células y las de Asuna.

−Al parecer papá empieza a perderte el miedo ¿sabes? −bromeó ubicando sus dedos en la pequeña nuca e impulsándola hacia atrás así ella podía verlo, la sostuvo con ambas manos. Hipaba suavemente, pero había dejado de llorar y veía todo con aquellos preciosos luceros llenos de curiosidad −¿Qué es esto? ¿Solo querías un poco de contacto humano? Debes perdonar a papá, es demasiado tonto y obtuso para entenderte, pero te prometo que hará hasta lo imposible para remediar eso ¿eh?

Contra todo pronóstico la pequeña movió sus manitas y estalló en una pequeña carcajada. Y para Kazuto fue el cielo; arrugaba la nariz de la misma forma en la que Asuna lo hacía y su sonrisa era idéntica a la de ella. Sus propios ojos palpitaron de lágrimas al ver los rasgos amados en ese otro ser que desde el día de su nacimiento representaba su humanidad entera.

Miyuki apenas tenía veinte días de nacida y ya habia dado vuelta su mundo. Era profundamente pequeña y delicada. Y aunque sus días se alborotaron desde su llegada, sabía que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma. Bendita locura que envuelve a los padres primerizos.

−¿Tienes hambre? Porque no creo ser capaz de hacerte una mamila, así que… ¿Por qué no tomamos una siesta hasta que mamá llegue?

Apenas terminó de hablar y como si ella lo entendiera, comenzó a agitarse y hacer muecas de desagrado que volvieron a traer pánico al rostro de Kazuto. Por supuesto la idea de la siesta fue rápidamente rechazada.

−Está bien, está bien nada de siestas. Vaya carácter.

Salió de la habitación de la pequeña con ella en brazos, y la ubicó de tal forma contra su pecho que pudiera observar con detalle todo a su alrededor. Así le enseñó cada rincón del departamento, y guiado por los movimientos ansiosos de sus piernitas podía asegurar que estaba absolutamente feliz de pasear con él. Y que habia descubierto una nueva actividad favorita.

Por ultimo entraron a su estudio y ajustando a la niña contra su pecho con un brazo le fue señalando su computadora y las pantallas con obvio orgullo.

−Este es el trabajo de papá… cuando tú seas grande te convertirás en la programadora más linda e inteligente después de mamá ¿cierto?

Como toda respuesta recibió un gorjeo feliz y un suave movimiento de su cabeza. Kazuto volvió a acomodarla, ubicándola bajo su barbilla. Besó su cabello encrespado y la meció con suavidad. Enseñarle toda la casa le había llevado más de media hora.

Media hora en la que no había llorado para nada.

En silencio volvió sobre sus pasos y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio principal. Su cama estaba tendida y lucía invitante y acogedora. Se quitó los zapatos con sus mismos pies y sin ser demasiado brusco, recostó a la pequeña sobre la manta y antes de que ella pudiera empezar a gimotear se echó a su lado, apoyando su amplia mano en la espalda de su hija mientras le dedicaba una muy ligera caricia circular.

Acercó su rostro notando extasiado que ella lo estaba mirando. ¡Lo estaba mirando con plena conciencia como si lo reconociera! Y ese detalle trivial, llenó de lágrimas sus pupilas por segunda vez en el día.

−Miyuki…− susurró, sorbiendo por su nariz. Pero el nudo en su garganta fue tan grande que no pudo continuar hablando. Tocó su cabello y luego su mejilla suave. Y la caricia mutua los venció a los dos, sumiéndolos en un estado de calma y sosiego, hasta que ambos se quedaron parcialmente dormidos.

.

.

Asuna entró apresurada a la casa con el móvil pegado a su oído oyendo que timbraba y nadie le contestaba. Cerró de una patada y sin quitarse el abrigo voló por los pasillos y entró a la habitación de la niña. Al verla desocupada su instinto de madre afloró imaginando catástrofes y desastres donde terminaba asesinando a Kirito, pero cuando en un rapto de histeria abrió la puerta de su alcoba la escena que la recibió la hizo detenerse y suspirar de alivio.

Sonrió viendo a sus mayores tesoros durmiendo uno junto al otro.

−Así que por eso no me contestabas el teléfono…− susurró a nadie particular.

Acababa de llegar de su consulta, y era la primera vez desde que naciera la niña que se separaba de ella por tanto tiempo. Se rió de sus miedos absurdos, y recordando que tenía el movil en la mano, lo encendió, seleccionó la opción de la cámara y acercándose al lecho, enfocó y cuando estuvo segura de que la imagen sería perfecta, la capturó guardándola entre sus archivos.

Luego lo pensó mejor y tas observarla, y ver lo linda y tierna que era; seleccionó los nombres de todas sus amigas y les envió la fotografía con la siguiente leyenda:

' _Kirito-kun no solo es capaz de enfrentar a un temible boss de un juego, sino que también tiene las agallas de plantarse frente al reto más terrible de todos: estar a solas con una recién nacida…'_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Sumi chan redimiéndose de la shit que ha dejado a todo el mundo molesto._

 _No sé de donde salió esto, creo que anduve viendo cosas super tiernas todo el dia, sumado a que recordé algunos episodios con mi apá, cuando lo harte un mes entero de que me comprara un pato hasta que lo hizo jajaja (no pregunten porque quería un pato. Yo lo quería y punto). Las niñas podemos ser muy convincentes cuando queremos, no?_

 _Y a la bebé le puse el nombre de mi OC Miyuki, la bebé que Kiri y Asu tienen en 'De princesas, sorpresas y nieve' este sería como una precuela a ese xD_

 _En fin._

 _Suerte a todos, escribí esto en una hora mientras chateaba con colegas de este mismo fandom :D_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
